


Sacral Bloom

by sergeantgrinner



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Breeding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Imprinting, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Hinata, Protective Uchiha Madara, madahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantgrinner/pseuds/sergeantgrinner
Summary: - AU - Warring States Period - Primal Alpha / Omega Relationships & Dynamics -There has never been doubt that the Hyuga kept their familiar secrets from public domaine, preferring a life of isolation within the Leaf. However, Madara Uchiha has accidentally prodded too close to their kept secret and is one of the few that could've detected it. He fiends. She yearns.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this is an enjoyable read. I was inspired by this concept from several other authors and it ignited something in me. Alpha/Omega primal urges is A1.

“Ple-Please. Sir. Please!” The man’s struggling breath had dusted dry dirt in plumes as the beading sweat on his forehead collected particles of gravel. He is bowing—despite not having consensual choice. He wanted to look up, keep an eye on any more threats, but was warned by his common division to not do such. Besides, it would possibly bring on a fit of nausea if the man were to see his clansmen bloodied and slaughtered. It was unwarranted running into a squad of Uchihan warriors on their infiltration. It was unlucky…no… suicidal that they had a run in with the subdivision that was being lead by the Chief of command himself. He panted, and released a growl while glaring at the dirt, knowing the Uchihans lacked mercy. “I.. Beg you!”

Not too far away the Leader had stared, descending his gaze in wonder of what he planned to do next. He felt that rush but barely adrenaline. It had been a while since Madara was capable of feeling such a thing. One would have to be in a state of flight or fight to feel the hormonal rush—simply put; Madara knew his power. The repositioning of the chains on his gunbai made the coward before him flinch. Madara simply rest the edge against the ground floor. His men behind him simply stared, unmoved from their original positions from which they had encountered the group of infiltrates. Some sweating from their forehead, others barely blinking. Uchiha Madara had taken on a division of S-rank Shinobi like a lone wolf. 

The Uchihan Leader took powerful yet slow steps to the man, his last survivor suffering from possibly a spinal injury from a simple kick. The man barely mobile. “Pl-Please! I BEG!”  
Unfazed, he lifted a simple silver bladed tanto sheathed at his back, eyes bleeding black from the pupils as if sheathing his own powerful optics. Unhesitatingly raised the blade of silver, providing a polished glare underneath the full Moon’s night. A sudden scream escaped the man, almost howling for his life he raised his trembling hands, “The girl! You want that Hyugan Girl!? The girl, right?!”

Madara pauses firmly, his lips parting and eyes widening at the sudden display. He hadn’t been aware these two incidences were connected to the same group of people. A week ago marked a day that the Hyugan Princess went missing, an assumed kidnapping. The Uchiha militia had been in duty to return the Hyugan girl but was lacking any tracing evidence. Leading to a lot of blanks and sorrowful Hyugans. A frustrated growl began to bubble up from his throat. This would mean the Hyuga Elders would have to decide this coward’s fate and that Madara would complete this mission with one unsatisfied appetite. 

“Brother, release your stance before you bring on any major consequences to our clan.” Izuna, a mostly level headed man, took a step to interfere with his older brother’s dance of power. “Hyuga Hinata, Tell us where she is and we will allow your life.”

A muffled grunt was the only thing exerted from Madara’s boiling need for dominance, the silver retracted back to its sheath and he took several steps back to the now hopeful expression on the man’s face. It disgusted him. “The girl! She.. She is being detained!”

“Where, precisely?” Izuna gazed seriously down to the man who was now returning the gaze. His tone relaxed yet focused. “The Kokakku forest…w-west of the Kokakku forest… Kumo agents have resided and are waiting for further instruction from Kumogakure officials.” 

Madara found himself getting annoyed by the fly of a man who was now looking defeated. He was realizing the errors he made by speaking up to save his own pathetic life. He had no comrades now. His division would soon realize that he had been selfish. Shinobi specifically were trained to keep the secrets of their village, this man was disloyal member of Kumo Nin. Madara Uchiha knew it was probably for the best though, if he would have killed the last infiltration agent as his fiery insides commanded him to do, he would have brought great consequences to the Uchihan alliances back in Konoha. It was a close call. 

“Izuna. Lead our men back to Konoha with the Kumo agent. The Hyuga elders will be hellbent on demanding answers and justice. Give it to them first and do not fight or withhold any information, at this rate it isn’t worth the scornful looks we are already getting. Kenji, you will be in charge on informing Hashirama. Best for them both to know at the same time. I will receive a head start for the girl. Time is against us.”

The Uchihan subdivision bowed in unison, Izuna didn’t look worried but didn’t seemed pleased either. He doubted that Madara would fail this, however no matter how powerful one was— there was always chance. “Izuna. Little brother. Trust.”

The younger man paused and then bowed his head, before giving a determined face.“Trust.” 

“Make sure interrogation is up and readied by morning.” 

———

Dawn blazed the sky in a dusty pink to powder blue ombre, clouds formed in lazy clumps signaling a bright day. The Uchiha Patriarch gripped his hand within a nest of dark umber hair as screams were bellowed, the lot and joy of them dead, but a few he had roped up easily for some early morning interrogations. The chief was in his mighty grip, bleeding and bruised. Madara hadn’t been able to get any information out of him but admittedly that part of his job he had always failed in. The Uchihan was suppose to be a power house as the Alpha of his clan. Not some whipping torturer. 

Grunting, the Alpha roughly released his hand from the umber dreads to which the head over limped immediately. Lifting his form up and straightening his bloodied attire out. The wear and tear had begun to shown on his face, his clothes, and in his thickened ebony hair. The girl was unharmed for the most part, but he wouldn’t have known precisely how much longer they would’ve had left in this matter. It was pure luck that the agent had a snitch. In some ways, that shown some honor, but he doubted the Hyugan Elders will show him much mercy. It could be but another hour or two before a subdivision would show to court the remainder Kumo infiltrators. 

The area they were hidden within was nothing but a chakra infused forest clearing to which he had easily eyed with his Sharingan. The outskirts is where he saw fits of chakra bursting through the edges of tall shambling trees. The girl had been knocked unconscious and possibly injured, to which he still hasn’t checked to see any lasting injuries would remain. Easily, he had slaughtered most of the Kumo grunts, and left the division’s commanders alive. Madara straightened his back out, relieving himself some pent up breathing. He was growing a bit groggy and agitated from boredom of the waiting game. Attempting to relocate three shinobi while also looking after the Hyugan girl would be a gamble even for him. His best bet was to keep an eye on the girl, nestled alone against a tree. She hasn’t spoken much of a word to him since she has awoken. 

From the edge of his eyes he would glance at her. Eyes downcast to her fidgeting fingers, breaking apart the expensive silk threads possibly out of anxiety. Obviously distressed. He wouldn’t know specifically what about as she was deemed safe now. He turned his way to her direction and actively saw the flinch, as if she could feel his gaze. A lingering itch of curiosity burned his psyche. The Byakugan was a powerful force, but not deadly. An all seeing eye, he was once told. Assuming she possibly had been conditioned to see outside of her peripheral even if her dojutsu is not blooded. Madara’s face kept blank despite the unrooting of his mental questioning. Having been so focused on getting a handle on the Kumo targets, he hadn’t been that attentive to her.— Possibly to her liking he would mental note as she looked like a rabbit caught in the grasp of a wolf. 

For a moment, he amused the idea. Micro-expressing his small tug of a smile. That frown of hers just deepened, her midnight bangs now withholding the sight of those big ivory eyes that seemed to reflect the scenery like an opaque mirror. The obvious insecurity had been almost insulting, if she was anyone else but a royal clan princess he would be offended. However, if there was one ranking higher than the Kage, it would be the heiresses of powerful clans. Possibly because their very blood represented something like the finest jade piece. He hadn’t known this until once Mito Uzumaki hadn’t shown up to a formal dinner between the Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha. The attendees felt nothing but offense and lack when they realized the princess was late. Turns out the Uzumaki heiress had simply taken a nap before the scheduled dinner. 

The heiress’ had a much finer piece of the cut, but with at what expense; having to be self sacrificial for the demand of their elders and commoners. It didn’t help most of the heiress’ are known to be Alphas themselves. Most had ended up along in their late years as men were not able to handle such strongly worded and willed women. But this girl… 

For a but a spare moment Madara’s steady breath ceased. Realizing the reality of this girl. And as soon as he noticed, he was incapable of neglecting the obvious detail(s). Right to his senses he could smell her. He turned away from her direction as his blood began to rush and exhaled attempting to keep his mental energy under control. Hinata Hyuga was a yearning Omega in heat. It was as noticeable as day, her posture, her scent, the way she cowered in front of him as if hiding something. The Uchihan patriarch assumed that the fulfillment of destroying enemy targets had been filling a part of his more primal urges, hence why he wasn’t able to detect such an obvious detail.

The scent was irritating yet delicious at the same time. A dopamine cocktail. Only once he had ever the luxury and curse of being around a yearning Omega— one that had been unprinted and touched on. Not even the Kumo had broken her sacral. They must of knew, which is possibly why she had been such an evident target. An Heiress from a royal bloodline was a diamond— however, one that was Omega that had not be wedded, nor imprinted, nor broken yet still youthful was that similar of a priceless artifact amongst men. A rarity that could bring generation of wealth if exchanged correctly. Morals were not even an issue at this expense for most families. Which is why the Hyuga had kept it a secret— they needn’t interference from the state to keep a code of morality in their personal concern. 

This looked bad for the Hyuga elders and the girl’s Father. Madara wouldn’t doubt that the Hokage and village seers would proceed to keep surveillance over Hinata until she was rightfully imprinted on. 

The Uchihan swallowed a lump of saliva as he ached, the scent now imploding the very steady logic that manifested unto his unimpressed posture and expressions. He willfully hoped he would be able to make it through the next hour without caving. Another glance at her, he would notice her reddened face as she squirmed, tightening those thighs together underneath her silk nightdress. Squeezing and attempting to hide her scent from him. A crooked and untamed smile formed, exerting his primal fangs. She was craving him. He could see it. She wished to be taken—by him. Peeking up at him, Hinata couldn’t help but to see the hunger in his eyes. 

Plump and pink lips trembled in a confused, curious, and agitated behavior. Just by giving eye contact had ignited a connection between the mutuals.

———

When the dispatch came to clear the scene it was enough to distract the two. A medical ninja was looking the princess over, up and down. Surveying every inch for bruises or marks. Several Hyugan guardians were also taking mental notes and taking precautions by surveilling the areas in which they would continue to do until she was safely home. Izuna and men of the Uchihan police force isolated the Kumo infiltrators in attempt at a pre-diagnosis to report to the Hokage. Two ANBU had also been assigned for unknown reasons, possibly to make sure nothing was amiss. Madara had concluded instructions and the exchanging of information with each sector, it was tedious and had to executed correctly. Miscommunication can cause more problems the problem at hand. His focus was now on the dispatch of Uchihan officers, who awaited patiently for their next instruction. The Patriarch doubted they had to do much else besides help interrogate the perpetrators and report back. 

Assuring his men of the cut for their hard and quick work, Madara finally turned to Izuna. The dispatch met back all together. They will all be loosely packed as one unit until their separations when reuniting with the Leaf Village. The brothers fell behind the group a few yard, voices out of reach to be heard. For a several minutes they were both silent. The eldest finding his burning gaze to the back of Hinata who was severed from any and all connection by her guardians. A loose medical cloak now wrapped around her, hiding her scent. Possibly on purpose. Did they detect him? There aren’t many Alpha blooded men in Konoha. The majority of them either Betas or Gammas of the primal hierarchy. His brother being Gamma. “Brother. Is something amiss?”

Madara refused him an answer as he searched for his own. His eyes drooping tiredly as he had been up for two days with work. It wouldn’t help he felt daunted by the Hyugan guardians— to claim something or someone, that had been his birth right as an Alpha, and it had been stirring some aggression. “It is heiress.”

Izuna would glance quickly a the direction in which brother inferred. It had to be something rather serious for his brother to fond over. “The heiress? Wouldn’t be best if—“

“I can’t. I cannot tell them. Then they will know that I know. She is an Omega. Untouched nor embedded upon.” The younger man paused in his steps, his lips slightly ajar to the information that came rushing in at once. Slowly, he started to feel rather uncomfortable in his own skin, for reasons he would probably never tell his older brother. With a gulp and force of his foot, he caught up, “Everything seems to make sense all of a sudden. Do you think the Kumo were attempting to imprint on her? To claim her as theirs?”

“Not without a price, unless of course someone of the land had other intentions that didn’t involve numbers or gold.” Those aching words drew a snarl to his face, his lid meeting halfway over his ebony iris, but it was not laze that he radiated. Rather a disdain for whomever he imagined that orchestrated this. The imagery of another alpha taking her for themselves stirred the pot that shouldn’t of been stirred. His discomfort evident to Izuna… but the younger still pressed, “That would mean, the girl will have to find an Alpha in these next few years.”

Madara knew Izuna didn’t imply him as the Alpha that would take her, “No. She is yearning now. That is how I knew.”

Izuna grew a bit quiet, readjusting the information he was now being given. How did his older brother smell her? She was young. Indecently young to be yearning… and If this was true how did Madara not imprint on her? Why had been the Hyuga Clan hiding it? In a husky whisper, “You don’t think they are trying to sell her under the table?”

Madara didn’t respond but with a grunt, undertones of growling could be heard if close enough.


	2. Chapter 2

“Outrageous—is what this is.” 

“Hyuga-sama please,—“

“No! Our lasting silence will be no more. We are demanding that justice be our reconciliation!”

The Hokage passed up a sigh that crept its way into his respiratory system, finding his the pulps of his fingers adjusting to his temple to relieve some of the headache that had come from dealing with the elders of the village. Especially, the royal clan elders. So judgmental and demanding, set in their classic ways. 

“The Yamanaka and Uchiha are collaborating and attempting at an interrogation. So, that maybe the reason behind this will become clear. It would be suggested that you make peace—“

“To think I care of anything more than our very own dearest granddaughter, the Konoha PRINCESS, being violently exploited from the safety of her home! You insult me dearly, Hashirama-sama.” Hana Hyuga, once so very youthful but now crinkled and old — possibly on the verge of dementia. A rare but bitter side to Hashirama could only wish. Maybe she would be able to forget, and live a happy life— enjoying the wonderments of green tea every morning and finding comfort in thick woven socks. A rather uncomfortable guide of the elder shifted and coughed slightly. The Senju only assumed he was slightly embarrassed by his elder’s reactions, “Dearest Hinata is of utmost importance currently.” Hashirama reassured.

“Well, then I would certainly suggest you act like it and give the defilers a death sentence instead of allowing them to even breath in the same village.” The Hyuga Elder, gripping her palm anxiously tight to her wooden cane. “Hana-sama. Perhaps, it is time for us to get back home?” A unsure and youthful voice attempted to sway the hurricane that was this elder woman. Hashirama gave him a soft smile, before helping the woman to the door. Attempting his best at not rushing her small steps while she ranted and raved. Giving the first Hokage a list of demands that even he had no control of. 

“Thank you again for your wisdom, Hana-sama. I will make sure I will try my hardest to see that your demands are met in honor of Hinata-hime!” With an urgent click of the door, he relieved himself another breath, immensely happy that her hour long rant was over with. The Kage swore it almost like being punished by his own mother. He walked back over to the low-set table and crouched down. His hokage cloak pooling around his form as his returned to his paper work. 

Of course, the incident had been isolated but for that very reason— that made it rather unique. Hashirama couldn’t help but to wonder about Hinata’s kidnapping. Of course, no one has dare to ask if she be interrogated to what she witnessed. It would be too disrespectful to her, however still logical. The Senju patriarch felt a sense of pity for her. 

Hours have passed, the sun descended into the other heavens, creating a beautiful ombre of purple and pink. Every now and then, someone knocked and reported in from their duty, handing off even more paper work for him to look over and sign off on. Hashirama lifted from his cushion, ascending to stretch his legs and take but a momentary break from the piles of issues he had to over see. He lifted the headdress off as well as his cloak, appearing with nothing but some modernized sweats and a long sleeved black shirt. The symbol of his clan announcing his pride and presence. Making his way through the door of what was now just a wooden fixture for the Hokage’s workspace. Many improvements were suggested to be made for the Hokage’s comfort but he wasn’t too worried about it. It was the mainly women that grew wary over the decor and comfortability of his space. He was an Alpha but without a mate. Somewhat of a mingler and flirt which had gotten him into some serious troubles. Rather embarrassing but he would forget his lessons. Something about being a dreaded Scorpio— one woman he met at a local brewery told him— before she smacked him. A sheepish expression only to himself remembering such an occurrence always made his skin tingle in guilt.

The night air filled his lungs as the Senju leader made his way through the locals. Their wooden houses sat stronger as the days of work seemed to be paying off. Pride flushed his cheeks when he was met by many greeting and elder women who possibly wanted nothing more than to relieve their sentimentality unto him. He dodged such lengthy conversations just by a hair. It wasn’t until he found himself staring over a concrete bridge officially having just been built over a river that he considered possibly it was a bit too late to be so far from home. 

“I promise……on’t know….ve to believe me…”

Hashirama’s ears suddenly rung and perked to a muffled voice, can’t help but to focus in where it was coming from. Which seemed a tight ally way over the left side of the bridge. The stores and farmer’s markets had been closed and locked tightly for the night with rarely a human in sight. He found himself edging closer bit by bit, attempting to stay as quiet as possible against the hushed voices. He slid his way to the edge of the said alleyway. Hashirama couldn’t help but find an encumbering smell filling his senses, almost blinding and stirring him. His teeth bared unnaturally, and it wasn’t something he had ever experienced before. This feral being was releasing inch by inch.

“I am the last one to care about your petty tears, girl. I will ask again. What are the Hyuga hiding.” 

A shaky and sniffly huff broke out however, still muffled. Hinata suddenly stiffened under the man’s giant hands, despite her tears dripping in streams to the edges of her chin. She smelled him.. It was that… that man? No this was different. Uchiha-sama smelled of a bonfire, this smell was of a strong cedar or juniper tree. However, it held the same essence. Was it another Alpha? Where was he? She felt needy. She felt even more vulnerable but also suddenly safe. “Help. Please..”

The Senju patriarch instantly made himself known - a protective instinct has blossomed in his chest diminished even the softest worry he had. Which wasn’t much. But as one cue, the man had suddenly sensed another presence, and released his grip unto the girl. Racing away down the ally and over the roof before either of them could get a good look of his face. 

The much taller figure didn’t even have a bother to chase the man and rip him apart as he was more focused on keeping the girl safe. The girl reached the edge of his chest where she had instantly clung unto. Hashirama attempted at seeing the girl’s face but she had been snuggling a little too hard into his mid-section to see. Gulping, the man reddened around his own face— feeling even more unnatural things bloom in his gut he never felt. Whatever it was the connection they were having felt just… right. With worn and muscled arms, the dark skinned man returned the gesture. Her very scent. It clashed into him like a kunai. He could feel his very fangs protrude from his lips, a more feral- threatening appearance taking place. He was quite aware how his form could change, as he had been in war before— but this wasn’t triggered by bloodshed. 

“Thank-you so much, Hokage-sama..” A whisper made his very ears tingle but then those round glassy eyes ascended to meet his gaze, those lips curled into an appreciative smile. The stirring of his insides twisted and he felt his breath caught in his throat. To him, Hinata Hyuga looked different. Every inch of features slow began to become noted, unique, and it wasn’t long until he felt that ache. The itch of desire. He wanted to breed her to put bluntly. The Senju’s eyes widened, and he pushed her away with his palms at her collar bones. Practically hearing the disdain whimper erupting from her very throat. 

Hashirama wouldn’t be able to contain his desire if he were to stick around, with an abrupt goodbye, if considered one, he had left to return to his quarters— Hinata assumed. 

———

Perhaps, the heiress had just been through a little too much in a very short period of time but a sense of insecurity, immense sadness enveloped her. Once more, she felt her lips shiver in agitation and melancholy. The girl had been told her hormonal changes would be even more intense than her moments of the month. She hadn’t realized how bed-bound these past few days have been since returning home. It seemed all she did was cry and yearn. Cry and yearn. Cry and yearn. 

Tears made her glassy eyes iridescent but the pain behind such beauty made it rarely enjoyable. As she watched the man leave in such a rush— she felt as though he was purposely neglecting and isolating her, despite rarely even knowing her. Her semi-long locks cradled her flushed face. The thoughts and emotions were immature. However, being attacked from what seemed as all sides of her life. The comfortable world she once lived is being torn down into millions of pieces. Not even her own family looked at her the same. Hinata would begin her walk home alone, hugging herself in the only warmth she could manage that was her very body heat. 

———

“Oh, come now child. There is no need for anymore tears. You’ve been crying all night? Again?” The Hyugan maid clucked in disappointment. Hinata stared at the wall, barely moving, the whites of her eyes now veiny and red. But the roundness of her eyes remained glossy. Edges of her reddened nose almost sickly to how much mucus she produced through out the night. She couldn’t speak a word about the men and the intense effects they had on her. Father would use every nook and cranny to control her life. The things Hiashi could do to devastate her if he knew. So, she would proceed to keep her quiet about why her nights were sleepless. 

“I bet you have one blistering headache. Let us get you out of bed.” Fuu’s fingers untucked the messy futon comforter from position, her eyes focusing on the skinny girl. Losing weight, the woman silently noted before edging her up unto her feet of which then Hinata felt the intense pain in what felt like her splitting skull. “Oh, I see it in your face, okay I’ll be right back with some herbal medicine, come sit down.”

“Arigato.. Fuu-chan.” She tucked her legs under herself unto the cushion seated at her small round tea table. It was only but a few weeks ago had she understood her hormonal changes. Their family doctor had noticed it, and had told her father. Omega was a submissive role of the family pack. Naturally, more females led this rare role but were not exclusive. Hinata was told many men / boys have also been placed in this role. The only job an Omega had was to be bred and marked by an Alpha. When she first heard this, blood had drained from her face and she felt light headed. But now— actually having lived like this— she understood that even if it felt like a derogatory role, a part of her wellness and soul needed this to survive. As this archetype was rare but also vulnerable. 

Most Omegas weren’t actually born as Omega unlike many of the other archetypes. Omega were generally created through their traumas or trials during childhood. This brought empathetic and patient qualities. Which is why they were deemed as rare and valuable to the pack to begin with — if an Alpha and Omega were brought together it was said that their bloodline would strive and be blessed. But It could also be highly dangerous for the Omega if they were to be marked or taken by someone with bad intentions. Omegas also can be needy and emotional. Whereas the negative qualities of the Alpha are known to being feral, tunnel vision, and blood thirsty. These traits made them great leaders as they were naturally protective as well. 

With a steady rhythm Hinata could feel herself loosen up about her destined new life, she just turned sixteen, and it was normal for Omegas to be hit with these urges at young ages. Albeit unhealthy. Without another moment with her crippling headache, the woman returned to the girl. Quickly Hinata took the bitter herbal remedy and felt her chakra pathways work in unison to ease the pain. 

“Ano.. Where… Where do you find these herbs, Fuu?” She asked, attempting to forget how torturous it was to swallow the powdered capsule. The maid was remaking her bed dutifully and with a humming tune. The girl already feeling increasingly better. “Well, there are a few shops around town but in my experience they sell overpriced and low quality tonics. I resorted to an old friend of mine, Deki Uchiha. Oh! That man. Such a hoot. Gone near crazy, I would say.”

Hinata’s spine shivered at the clan name. The only Uchiha Hinata ever dared give eye contact was Uchiha-sama (funnily, he is the scariest too). She softly released her tightening grip on her ceramic tea cup before he broke it and scalded her palms. She tightened her thighs though as she began to ache. The man’s face was worn and battled, scarred skin and narrowed eyes. The princess could find herself killing just to catch his gaze again. 

“Uhm.. Fuu?” Unintentionally, the girl cut her off from some story she was telling of this man called Deki. This furrowed the maid’s brow, and she hummed a ‘what?’, “Do you… Could I… go get you some more medicine from Deki’s Shop? I mean.. This headache is killing me and it probably will last till tomorrow morning if I don’t aid it.” She lied, terribly. 

“Well.. I suppose it would be good for you to get some air. Do not be out after noon though, girl. I promised your father I would keep an eye on you. It is very dangerous out there!”

So, Hinata promised Fuu— excitedly. 

———


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter! I recently had eel and rice-- it was so good and honestly one of favorite dishes. This chapter was mainly explaining some business. I don't want to neglect the practical parts of the story but also don't want to put too much focus on these parts.

The pulps of Madara’s fingers pressed deeper upon the thyroid of one of the men they had detained at the edge of the Kokkaku forest. A smell of metal and blood intermingling between the two. Several red droplets had made a passive stain map upon the concrete floor around the chair. The man—Jinji Kahn—had a leaky mouth but unfortunately not in the way that would have been beneficial to the Police force. Inoichi was looking disapprovingly at the Uchiha and crossing his arms. Possibly not wanting anything to do with this. Several other men stood around, some Yamanaka and others his Uchiha brethren. 

The warmth in his eyes had not been a metaphor of them exuding kindness. The red flickering glares from his irises emitted a soft glow in the poorly lit cellar and made it clear for others to not interfere. Madara wasn’t heated nor basking at Jinji’s discomfort—more so trying to not spare any more time on this matter than needed. A pit of impatience rocking him to become more aggressive along this questionings. Jinji, however, had made it clear he would bite his tongue off before giving away requested information.

“It would seem we have no choice on this matter. The Hyuga Elders want him dead— yesterday. Inoichi.” With a rough tug at his throat Madara retracted his arm and took a few steps back. The Yamanaka man could be heard relieving a breath and lifting himself from the wall. He served several hand formations until pressing his palm upon the dreads of the Kumo rogue. Looking at other’s memories had always been interesting to demonstrate to new hires. For the most part, Psycho Mind Transmission would save them valuable time.

———

Chopsticks dug into the depths of Hashirama’s unadon (eel and rice) bowl and lifted chunks into his mouth, rice specks dripping unto his robe. The empty pit being replenished all thanks to one of his many sweet Uzumaki friends. The red haired woman—in all her beauty—had gifted him lunch right before Tobirama visited the Kage’s office to report in. Unlike his elder brother, Tobirama didn’t find much time to mingle among romantic interests — even if they made their attempts. 

“Still… Do you not think it is weird that the Hyuga are withholding dire information?” The younger brother insisted while his eyes stared out into the dawn that gloomed among the village. Lord Hokage could only nod with a mouth full of food, possibly not looking that deep into it. Truthfully, Hashirama did not know what to think of this. He had never even met an Omega before. The interaction—The way she made him feel, had caught him completely off guard. Even a sense of security of imprinting permanently on someone had threatened his ways of life now. Not that he was against it. He just didn’t seem ready. 

“I would think they would want to not send their heads unto chopping blocks and instead start asking every question. Their desperation is odd.” 

He paused abruptly, not quite understand his brother’s implication. The shift in their conversation almost seemed like he was accusing the Hyuga. There wasn’t a clue in his head of what they might have done— until he thought about it. And then took another moment to think. Setting down his bowl, considering every detail. To infiltrate Konoha was a job let alone sneaking past dozens of activated dojutsu. There could have been a possibility that perhaps it was orchestrated entirely, albeit small. “Brother. Your loyalty to the Senju have been noted but it is not the fault of the Hyuga.”  
“I suppose we will have to see what lies ahead. There are two Alphas in Konoha, but plenty of Beta men as well that are looking. Hinata Hyuga is in just as much danger in the walls as she is outside of them.” With an expression of impassiveness Tobirama slid his own clip of paperwork unto the desk and decided that he was hungry as well. “Have a good morning eldest brother of mine.” 

After the office door clicked shut Hashirama had found it difficult to finish his meal. He had explained to Tobirama what had happened just the evening before. Somehow, even with the slightest implication, his viewpoint had shifted completely. Hinata would be sold, stolen, or arranged into marriage unless she goes against what her clan wishes for her and found a mate. This is what history had taught him. He would make it a point to get as much information out of the perpetrators as possible. 

———

It took ten minutes of isolating the memories into a conjunction of scenes and skimming the unimportant details. Inoichi had always found the intrusions a bit uncomfortable but known for it to come with the territory. Within the perception of Jinji, who was essentially the chief of their little heist, the Yamanaka man figured several leads. An exchange of words within the memories had lead him to believe that these agents were not agents but hired thugs putting on a guise. Which would explain why they had gotten caught to begin with as they were not trained into stealth. Human trafficking could only be done and gotten away with by experts who have trained years. It was sick but a true statement that he had experienced first hand. 

The second piece of information lead to the employers. Noblemen in whom weren’t even from the Kumogakure regions—. Their intentions were as simple as claiming her, but as well as raping her when they needed it as she wouldn’t be able to deny them. Inoichi suddenly felt nauseous and retracted his mind. Opening his eyes, he could feel his own face grow pale. Sparing a glance at Madara— in which always felt like his eye could pick him apart mentally, spiritually, and physically— he swallowed down his vomit. The Uchiha patriarch could sense that they had every little bit of information they could get and would have to move on to the next lead. “These aren’t agents of any sort, barely qualifiable shinobi. They were hired to transport Hinata to the Land of Rice. For some nameless Noblemen to do as they pleased.”

It was then Madara snarled internally at the mental images. Stretching his hand in a fit of restlessness, as if his tendons itched to be stretched and tried. A few other men shifted, some nodded, but the eyes of the Uchihan Patriarch spoke miles to Jinji. With little self control Madara plucked a single glove off of his hand.

Jinji’s eyes widened once then again in terror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate the support-- was planning on making this chapter longer but felt I run out of steam for the scene. So I had some tea and toast and finished it short admittedly.

The silk fitted the edges of her body snug even despite losing ten pounds of body mass in the past two or three weeks. The ebony fabric it was crafted from was deep and unusual to her clan’s bland yet professional colors of grey and white. The simple and subtle red accents of he obi stitched finely and possibly counting hundreds of threads— ultimately displaying a very sharp and clean finish. The sleeves were elongated, reaching to where the dress style was cut around her thighs— hence why it was called a short-dress furisode. It presented a touch of youth but despite its appearance was still a casual wear. Hopefully, the Hyuga princess wouldn’t be asked to many questions as it was slightly unusual of her to wear such design.

The thought of Lord Madara eased the pain that had now be forming at the ends of her abdominal. It wasn’t that Hinata had no awareness of every single needy thought and emotion, in fact she tried to not openly express the discomfort at all. It was building and molding desires she hadn’t even know existed. Lord Hokage possibly thought low about her after the incident last night. It was a one-sided war and made tears threaten her eyes for the thirteenth time since waking up. 

Hinata would flay her bangs to be presented evenly and clean, and provided a medium amount of assessment to her physical appearance. Noticing how her eyes still seemed so glassy, like an empty doll and her skin was moderately becoming a sickly white. Cheek bones slightly protruding more than usual. The tinges in her cheeks had become wilted along with her appetite. Silently wishing for things to be back to how they were. Another twinge zapped through abdominal but she refused to hiss— having gotten exceptionally good with the facade.

She practiced a simple closed-lip smile before removing herself from the mirror and grabbing a cross bodied kinchaku (satchel) that withheld some of her more personal funds within. Sliding the decorated door open and making her way through the guarded gates. The streets were barely busied as most of the common villagers had been focused possibly of household tasks or breakfasts. Cicadas were beginning to sing as the sun began warm them from morning dew. Even those little bugs were finding their mates and with that thought Hinata felt her stomach twist in loneliness. Enforcing a breath to discard such a petty emotion would prove worthless. That is until her sandals met the entrance of the Uchihan District. 

The expectant stares of two guards assembled in place at the opened doors made her feel foolish. They wielded tall gunbai with a one-handed scythes at the end of a chain link. Their collars covering half of their expressions. All that was shown was the narrowing of ebony brows, looking rather spitefully. It intimidated her, but she wouldn’t show it. Instead she was interrupted, “State your business or leave.”

The voice felt icy and the guard’s stern gaze only amplified her embarrassment Childishly she could feel her mouth begin to tremble but denied such behavior. Her lips opened to state her business regarding Deki’s medicinal shop. Deciding it was best if they would point her in the direction— maybe gain some trust in her honest pursuit. However, as soon as her lips parted she would see one of the guard’s eyelid widen.

“Lady Hinata! We are sorry we didn’t recognize you. Please, you are welcomed.” 

Caught off his guard (irony), his partner bowed and apologized profusely, leaving Hinata with many questions. How did they not recognize her? Surely her eyes gave away she is a Hyuga— unless they don’t like the Hyuga to begin with, Hinata would feel offended but she felt a separation from her own blood and probably wouldn’t blame them. If the Uchiha did not like the Hyuga— why in name of the leaf would they allow HER leeway. Hinata was barely a grunt within her own clan. The only honor she had brought was being an Omega. Horrifically, Hinata could feel her cheeks deepen in color, bringing back her color by blood. Did they know? How would they know? Before any deeper and sudden questions were brought to the forefront of her mental space, the guards urged her in. 

“Lady Hinata. If you need anything, please do feel free to ask. We are honored.”

Feeling weird about it, the princess gulped any negative emotions to ask, “Uh…Um.. Deki Uchiha. I.. I am told he grows and sells.. sells —.” Thinking of a proper compliment to reciprocate the sudden kindness their clan was showing her, “—the most effective medicinals in Konoha. If I could be given the proper direction—.”

“Straight along the road but just make a left, there will be a sign that can’t be missed. If you need assistance I can escort— Ouch! what was that for?” The man speaking rubbed his arm from being hit by his partner to who began to scold him, “That would just be pleasureful wouldn’t it? Did you suddenly forget we have an assigned post. If Leader-sama saw you escorting Lady Hinata instead of position- you… no WE will both be in deep cuffs.”

The bickering continued and Hinata’s frown deepened. Perhaps they weren’t as threatening as they seemed on first glance. Allowing the several minutes of back forth before finally inviting herself through. To which both men wrapped up in their quarrel did not notice. She would take several glances back as she walked forth from the entrance, the voices slowly becoming distant. Lilac eyes loomed over the occupants, some elders sat peacefully drinking tea, many kids squealed while chasing and playing as their mothers worked dutifully. The structures of the buildings weren’t that different than the ones from outside their gates. With slow steps, the Omega tried to ignore any gazes. 

Assuming visitors were often welcome to their personal businesses and shops, Hinata felt discomfort under their glances and gazes. Whispers. With her eyes straight, she would ignore the implication that maybe they hated her or knew something about her. Allowing her own expression to form an icy yet impassive exterior she had been raised to exude at all times. Just because she wasn’t always displaying her intimidation doesn’t mean she couldn’t— it just was harder for her. 

“Lady Hyuga..?”

A sudden smooth voice ceased Hinata’s trail and she looked to where the voice was heard, blinking up to an unfamiliar yet oddly familiar man. He held a trial of unmarked scrolls in one arm, a midnight blue haori lazily draped upon his torso. The seed of the Uchiha crescent laced between the shoulder. Hinata bowed her head in a hello, despite not knowing who he was. She gulped immediately when she could smell traces of the alpha, loins stirring immodestly— only bringing more heat to her face. She would hope he didn’t notice. A soft smile graced his lips upon the acknowledgement, she recognized him.. but couldn’t quite put her finger on it until the mental image of Madara sparked electricity through her. She struggled to speak. 

“My name is Izuna.. I was apart of the dispatch that aided your return. It is an honor to finally meet you, Hinata-hime.” The Uchiha watched her struggle— noting what seemed to be a display of discomfort. The girl was skinnier now, the slight plumpness to her skin and cheeks now lay flat, her eyes seemed so glossy. Izuna couldn’t help but to be a bit worried— many knew what the consequences came with an Omega role. It wouldn’t be long until the girl was fighting possibly terminal illnesses. That is, if she doesn’t find her mate. That was possibly why she was here; to see or even be around his older brother Madara. In history many desperate attempts were made from Omegas to be with Alphas… even if they haven’t been claimed yet. A reasonable excuse as to find relief. She noticed his looming, deep gaze observing her and disconnected eye contact. “May I assist with your business? Surely, there must be reasons why you are here so early.”

Hinata nodded quietly a feeling of being slightly mocked or teased erupted in her. He knew. He can see her intentions. “I.. I was told by a reasonable source that.. herbal medicine curated by the Uchiha.. were of highest quality..”

Izuna smiled a bit more deeply and took a few steps forth to offer his arm to the hesitant girl. She eventually took it, enlacing her fingers against his bicep, a subtle buzzing high from the linger scents of Madara Uchiha came. Relieving of any and all pains to increase a desperate neediness. She fought the urge to bite her lip, instead gulping. Izuna talked but her mind felt distracted and what he was speaking of only became a fuzzy memory. They started trailing off to the path of Deki’s apothecary, her steps remain slow. 

“Ah.. Here we are. I wonder if uncle Deki is around.” 

The fiery warming smell only started becoming intense the deeper they both walked within the district— traces of his scent were stronger in some areas than others. Hinata could’ve swore Alpha was nearby. They walked into the opened door.

“Oh, my nephew…come in.. come in. I see a pretty little lady too.. yes.” The voice seemed barely of any interest, a wobbly old man with a cane made himself known in a chair within the candle lit room. An immediate waft of incense made her nauseated and drowned of all connection from Madara. The twinges of pain returned. Izuna let go and roamed into the apothecary, looming over all the powerful herbs. Albeit expensive, he’d assume it wasn’t a thing to the princess. “Uncle, this is Hinata, she came here to look around.”

“Hello, Deki-san.”

“Oh.. well what might you be looking for, miss?”

“Remedies for ..uhm.. well pain..” She mumbled embarrassingly attempting to ignore the overwhelming incense that wasn’t sitting well. Usually she thoroughly enjoyed the strange smells incense can bring but since becoming an Omega the only thing that didn’t make her nauseous had been the Alphas’ presence. Izuna’s gaze glanced over from over his shoulder at her, he felt an edge of pity for the girl. He contemplated thoroughly on if he should spare her some minuted with his older brother who had been not too far along their dirt road. It was a risky decision.

“Be more specific..” The elder demanded, Izuna shot him a warning glare but it was ignored. His uncle Deki had always been demanding and bit rude. Hinata luckily didn’t seem fazed by it, instead her distracted voice simply replied, “Hormonal pain.” Her fingers lingered among many miniature glass bottles and containers. Home-made teas had seemed to peaked her interest. 

“Ohoh.. I see..” The elder lifted unto his shaky legs with the help of his cane, taking tiny steps towards his designated collections for hormonal pains which had been one of his larger displays. “Well.. Take a look here… This shelf is mainly permitted for many Alphas and Omegas in heat.”

Izuna sucked in his breath, visually cringing at the sudden bit of honesty. Deki was a little too honest. “Uncle, please…!”

Hinata had stopped her nosy touching of the glass containers. She felt every inch of her color return ten-fold. The edges of her finger tips meeting her hot face to hide. It was as if a sudden heat wave rushed her veins. Internally she screamed, her knees buckled underneath her and she fell in a trance of vertigo, ears ringing. 

“Lady Hinata!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> petrichor - the smell of first rain after days of sunny and dry days.
> 
> also I would like to make a disclaimer.   
> Hinata is a bit OOC. this is done on purpose and for reason as her body is literally craving some d*ck. ok. like literally killing itself for it. soooooo. ye. she a bit desperate. don't worry --smut soon.

Izuna hadn’t been able to catch Hinata in the knick of the moment and that was evident upon the nasty bruise that tinged her right cheek. 

“Oh, what have I done…”

“Plenty, I would say.”

The younger male would ignore his uncle’s consistent odiums, refusing the urge to glare. Deki was truly one of the more ignorant elders in their clan. Izuna could just hope his older brother would forgive his lack of coordination and timing. Perhaps it was his clear assumptions but he felt Madara had been indirectly hiding his emotions with the girl. He felt he could see it thoroughly. Madara had never worked so consistently over a case for days on end to find answers. He had usually kept this interrogation work for the lieutenants and rarely bothered for anything other than looking over their reports and paper work to be handed off to the Hokage. Hinata had unknowingly pinched something in the man. Or perhaps she did know.. 

“Uncle. Please get her the requested medicine. I will carry her to find some rest.” 

“Like hell! Not until there is reparation for causing such a scene in my store as well as the proper amount of funds to pay for my medicine!” His gruff old voice boomed stubbornly. Izuna rolled his eyes and sighed. “Fine.. fine…”

———

It had seemed she had fallen into a much needed sleep, her soft snores peaceful as she slept upon an extra futon he had pulled from the cupboard. Izuna wouldn’t dare be seen carrying her so openly among the streets to return her to her own home— the disrespect it would have shown to the Hyuga clan would end up with his head on a pike. Not to mention the rumors that would take place. Izuna assumed he would be in enough heat with his elder brother. Surely, he must tell him. For several minutes the man was stuck pacing. If he were to tell him it could unleash consequences that were beyond his control… if he weren’t to tell him, Madara would be more enraged. Not that he had ever seen his brother mad… More of a stoic menace than anything else.

He’d brace his own very breath as finally there would be no point in keeping her appearance within their walls a secret. Uncle Deki would surely find his next few days busied with telling the grand-tale how the Omega Hyugan princess fainted on his floor because the clumsy nephew forgot to warn her the incense had dandelion root and Hinata was allergic… or something along those lines to avoid blame. The crazy old man should write books for all the misinformation he tells in his stories. 

Taking a few more glances at the girl, making sure she was still sleeping and not in some accidental coma, Izuna made his way through the door. Scared to death on the inside but keeping his posture calm.

It hadn’t taken but several minutes for his brother to appear down from Izuna’s house. One arm lifting the noren of the Police Office up and ducking underneath. Exchanging some words that was more than likely in relation to why his other knuckle was bare, bloodied, and bruised. Madara black shirt seemed to be stained, which logically the younger sibling assumed to also be blood. Such an unusual sight— Madara rarely expended his physical like this unless he was training and even then rarely would he ever be shown to bleed. Not unless he meant every wound. 

Taking a deep breath when their eyes connected, Izuna couldn’t help but see the man’s nose twitch. Could he smell her already? Sweat began to form against his brow and neck as he awaited his older brother’s approach, unsure how he might be able to tell him. 

“Madara-nii. Uh.. Your hand…?”

Madara in return took a glance at his own hand and grunted, seemingly disinterested as he approached. As far as he knew, the unit that had been scheduled to work today were interrogations. Madara almost always played no role in interrogations. Izuna could already see a sudden curiosity blooming on his face with each step. Too soon did the Patriarch realized the she-omega must have been extremely close to him recently. Refusing to snarl in jealousy, instead asked, “The omega? Where is she?”

Izuna abruptly had an expression of defeat and it didn’t go unnoticed. Flushed with a sudden angst, Madara in a more commanding voice repeated himself, “Brother, where is she?”

“She is fine.. I promise. I…” The younger sibling stared from several feet away at the Alpha that had been making intense observations unto the girl while kneeling on one knee. A rather protective side of his elder brother becoming apparent and it made Izuna not wish to come any closer. Allowing the alpha space. The man’s wounded hand brushing the edge of her fresh bruise. Her color had been drained just like when they met, her blood pressure must have intense spikes that cause periods of fainting. “I…I couldn’t catch her in time, and she must’ve hit the side of her face on the corner.”

Izuna had tried to explain it on their way returning to his house, desperate in his attempts to find reasonings that wouldn’t put the blame on anyone. He didn’t want to find out the depths of his elder brother’s wrath. However, he remained silent. That being the most agonizing thing. Izuna just wanted his brother to yell at him or say something. Not be so still. 

After several minutes, without any words. The Alpha began to lift her up, a bicep hooked beneath her knees and another under her shoulders. Izuna wanted to protest but figured best not. Despite knowing full well of the worst case consequences that could happen if Madara was to be left alone with her. 

With barely of a goodbye, The patriarch had left his brother’s home.

———

It felt like he was outside of himself looking in when he up and left with her in his arms—but now he knew how much of the right decision that was. No one else in the world could be capable of guarding her. Madara knew this as his personal fact. He didn’t blame his brother but of course that bruise never would of happened if he himself had been around instead. The unclaimed omega lay unto his futon within his room. Tucked and finally safe. Even having the girl in his sight felt like a part of him was doing his duty— he could rest knowing her well-being was being watched after properly. A shadow side of his that had been coming to light and slightly going mad this past week was being put to rest. 

Keeping Hinata shielded even from himself. The restraint he would persist almost like metaphoric handcuffs. The urge to touch her and explore the textures of that ghostly skin color. To see if those lips were as plump and smooth as they looked. It remained tempting to his sins. The only way Madara would traverse the Hyuga; tracing her overwhelming scent over and over in his mind. Reading the complicated notes and almost tasting her on his tongue. Lavender, Lilac, and Lotus. It seemed dissimilar—his olfactory had memorized it the first time they met. His biology had made it a point to transcribe and deboss her aroma into his mind just in case he would have to use it for later. She still wasn’t claimed… but it was a bit more woodsy than the first time he ever smelled her. The lilac note had been almost taken over by a top cedar note. A more masculine odor. Only alphas could track other alphas or betas on the omegas. Some toxic betas will try to “claim" an omega when no alphas were around but only get a very lacking bond. He doubted it was a beta as both aromas smelled familiar..

Hashirama. The name instantly made him bare his teeth albeit momentarily. Leaving a bitterness to his tongue. And once he smelled his old friend — there wasn’t any point in trying to disengage. Had that womanizer of a Hokage really thought he could even attempt at imprinting on her? What game did he think he could play at? Unconsciously the pulps of his bruised knuckled hand squeezed tightly— presenting veins and flexors. He lifted from her side, an odd emotion that was similar to being betrayed filled his gut. 

In the mean time awaiting her to awaken, He’d find himself in the kitchen to make some black leaf tea.

A sore throbbing dressed her cheek when her lashes set apart and eyes finally met the ceiling. Hinata’s eyes awakened gleaming however this to be a separate sort of shine that no longer resembled an empty doll. The tinges of lavender had begin to return to her dojutsu unbeknownst to her. She laid, with little to no questions—observing herself. Remembering the details. Confused, but the questions would come later. The edges of her skin pricked up in chills when his scent encumbered her. It was delicious and invigorating. Welcoming her. Instantly, the girl lifted from her position. There had been no more hormonal aches, just a bit of stimulation. Her body getting in the mood as though she was going to be… bred.

Once again, the color returned to her skin but this time not so drastically. Finally, realization set in the odor coming from his futon. With a ‘eep!’ Her body jolted up and unto her feet. Not ever wanting to be intrusive on anyone— assuming it was a little too late for that. With some struggle of light-headedness she began to observe her… regal surroundings.

The walls were a dim red with dark-wooden accents claiming the round window and base molding. There had been placed a decorative fan, resembling the Uchiwa fan, dressing the minimum interior. The tatami floor made of rice straws. A thick and lavish futon that held every note of him—fire, petrichor, and cinnamon.

Hinata blinked, the overdose of excitement and happiness in which couldn’t be healthy was undeniable. She barely would take notice of the bruise, her mind taking in all the distractions, wondering where Lord Madara was.. What should she do..? Hashirama had gotten frightened of her because of the boldness she presented. Perhaps lower her excitement this time? Don’t go straight for a hug…The inner pep talk set her straight. The little omega was going to be as enticing as possible.


End file.
